


I Lay Here Like A Fallen Petal

by bravelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, premier league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelads/pseuds/bravelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has retired and John has trouble coping without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lay Here Like A Fallen Petal

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute shite and I haven't edited for mistakes yet so please bear over with me. Christmas holidays are coming, so hopefully I will have loads of time to edit and finish this. Upcoming fluff :))))

They say the mind can travel far and wide. Whoever “they” are, they must be right: John is here on the pitch, making a failed attempt to win the ball over, to defend for his team but it’s hard when his mind is elsewhere, somewhere far away. 

Where his mind is, he is sitting on the couch, his side tightly pressed up against Frank in their shared living room, comfortable in each other’s presence. Frank’s thump is drawing little patterns on the small of his back, and John thinks to himself, that if he were to spend the rest of his life like this, he wouldn’t mind that much. 

Where his body is, is on the pitch in the 74th minute of a Sunderland – Chelsea match. They are one goal behind the gold coast team and things are going awfully bad.

Every fiber in his body is fighting to not look over at the stands, because if he doesn’t it’s way easier to pretend it’s not real and Frank is in his seat like he always used to be, cheering John on. He is afraid once he looks over at the stands, it will become reality and he will realize that Frank is in fact not in the stands and John is not sure if he’ll be able to cope with that reality this very moment. 

John wants out, and he makes sure to show it in his every action and movement. Not chasing the ball as much, and not even praising his teammates when they do well, as he always does – as he should do. 

He just hopes José will somehow notice this from where he’s standing, so John can be replaced by someone who’s a little more up for this challenge than he is. 

Turns out, José doesn’t notice this and it’s in the 86th minute Sunderland once again hits the back of the net.   
Frank could have done that better, John thinks bitterly and then he scrunches his face up in confusion because that’s not what his supposed to be thinking. He’s supposed to be disappointed with himself, with the team and it’s effort.

The Sunderland fans’ cheers are unbelievably loud, and John mostly just wants the ground to swallow him whole – take him elsewhere, preferably back to where his mind is.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says Frank has retired, but I'll let you guys know I'm considering a plot twist and kinda write this as if Frank left Chelsea instead. I'm sorry.


End file.
